smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette Crosby
Bridgette Crosby as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bridgette's personality is usually preserved. In several fics, she's also actually Lara, having escaped with Jor-El at the last moment. Powers Bridgette has no special abilities, though when she's Lara, she would have all her Kryptonian powers, were she not depowered by gold Kryptonite. Weaknesses Bridgette can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person. History Conner Kent: Haunted Veritas When Dr. Swann tried to recruit the Waynes into Veritas, Bridgette comes too to try and help him recruit the two. Bridgette pleaded with the two that they'd really appreciate the two joining. Bridgette then shows concern when Virgil prepares to tell them the truth. She leaves with him when Thomas and Martha give them access to WayneTech satellites without actually joining. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Crusade Bridgette goes with Dr. Swann to check on Clark in the Kawatche Caves. Bridgette then reveals that she's Lara once Dr. Swann reveals he's Jor-El. She also explains how she helped Dr. Swann through the portal once he became paralyzed. She then meets Martha and Jonathan Kent and thanks them for caring for Clark as their own, and she apologizes to Clark for sending him away as they leave. Transference Bridgette took the Stone of Water to switch places with Martha Kent for the day. Dr. Swann warned her against it, but she did it anyway, asking for Martha's agreement, which she does. It doesn't go over that well as Clark was able to tell it was Bridgette by how emotional she was over such mundane parts of the day. She then switches back with Martha and explains how Dr. Swann and she had met when they were Jor-El and Lara. She also explains what Tamaranians, Thanagarians, and Gordanians are before heading off, with Clark promising that she and Dr. Swann will always be welcomed. Sacred Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to explain the location of the Crystal of Fire. She then went to spend time at the Farm while Clark went to China with their private jet, with Bridgette expecting Clark to be impressed by the fact that they owned a jet. During Dr. Swann's discussion of his family, Bridgette comforted him. She also explained to Martha how she got depowered by Gold Kryptonite. She also learned the pea story from Martha before meeting Chloe. When she figures out that she knows Clark's secret, she admits that she's Clark's biological mother. Bridgette then meets up with Clark again and explains how she got Clark's blanket, sent with him to Earth, from Dr. Swann's mother, the blanket being a family heirloom. She also admitted how it was hard sending Clark away as he was their miracle child. She then heads home after dinner. Commencement Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to attend Clark's graduation, having clung to Dr. Swann's wheel chair when he used Super Breath to speed there. After witnessing Clark's graduation, she heard about the Meteor Shower and asked Clark to be safe when he went to get the Stone of Air. Bridgette and Dr. Swann then met up with Clark at the cave as they arrived in the Arctic and created the Fortress of Solitude. Bridgette then joked about there being no pressure with him entering a new stage of his life. Arrival When Clark began learning of his past, Bridgette advised him not to get dizzy due to the text swirling around him. She also agreed with Dr. Swann that Clark should get Chloe to a hospital. She also remarked that Clark was just like his father as he put aside the possibility of Jor-El's wrath to help protect Smallville from the Meteor Shower. Bridgette tried to help against the Disciples of Zod, but Dr. Swann and Clark had her take cover due to her powerless state. She's also the most vocal against Jor-El's treatment of Clark and visited him after Jor-El depowered Clark. Hidden Bridgette and Dr. Swann were with Jonathan and Martha when they learned of Clark's new sexual relationship with Lana, agreeing with Dr. Swann that it can't be good. She then witnessed Clark get shot and went to the hospital with him. Once he died, Bridgette escorted Lana away, so Dr. Swann could take Clark to the Fortress. When Clark was revived with his powers and saved Smallville, Bridgette said she was still proud of Clark's decision to choose friends over power, despite the fact that he would now lose one of them. Solitude Bridgette and Dr. Swann were approached by Clark when Martha contracted a Kryptonian disease. She advises that they take Martha to the hospital. She also empathizes with Jonathan's concern for Martha as she's unsure what she'd do without Virgil. Bridgette is also shocked when Dr. Swann reveals that Clark's teacher is the Brain InterActive Construct. She also wants to help Clark when he goes after Brainiac, but Dr. Swann stops her since Clark had to do it on his own. Bridgette then witnessed Martha's recovery. Christmas Bridgette was invited to the Kent Farm by Clark, which she accepted. She then asked how Clark's relationship with Lana was going. She then picked up her and Dr. Swann's daughter, Patricia Swann, AKA Nimda Jor-El. She then introduced her to Clark with Dr. Swann at the airport and later to the Kents. She then heard the pea story from Martha. She joined in Dr. Swann's talk of how grateful they are for the Kents' acceptance and ended the night by kissing Dr. Swann good night. On Christmas morning, she defended Patricia actions as she's excited on Christmas every year. She also explained how an ancestor of Clark's put Excalibur in the Stone from Arthurian legend. She then gave Clark a pendant with a hologram of themselves and Clark's blanket to Martha, and was given a picture of herself, Dr. Swann, and the Kents from Clark's graduation. She then explained the ski story to the Kents, much to Patricia's annoyance. She then left with Patricia and Dr. Swann. Reckoning Bridgette helped fix up the Talon for Jonathan's election campaign. After learning how Clark and Lex weren't friends anymore, she tried to encourage Clark to patch things up. Bridgette also agreed with Dr. Swann to be careful about Clark revealing his secret to Lana. She was then introduced to Lana as Clark's birth mother. When Lois groans and walks off after seeing this, Bridgette states that she would've figured Clark and Lois would be together if he wasn't in a relationship with Lana. When Clark proposes to Lana, Bridgette passes out from shock and is woken up by Chloe. After learning that Clark had altered time after Lana died, Bridgette said she was sure it would work out. She then witnessed Jonathan's death. She then comforts Dr. Swann over his guilt. She then attended Jonathan's funeral. Vengeance After Jonathan died, Bridgette tried to comfort Clark and trying to get him to relax, but Clark refused to listen. After recovering Jonathan's stolen watch, however, Clark did apologize for his rudeness to them and invited them into playing fetch with Shelby. Vessel Bridgette went to visit Clark to check on him again and witnessed the fight between Dr. Swann, Clark, and a super-powered Lex, trying to explain to Lex that Brainiac was using him. Bridgette also gave Clark the final bit of encouragement to not give up on Lex. However, Lex still got possessed by Zod, and he held her and Dr. Swann prisoner in the basement of the Mansion. Zod Bridgette sticks her tongue out at Zod once he reveals his plan with the Black Box. Bridgette is knocked into Dr. Swann by Zod before Clark arrives to save him. Bridgette then greeted Krypto, who escaped the Phantom Zone with Clark, and reintroduced him to Clark before having a talk with him and Dr. Swann which leads to Clark restarting his friendship with Lex. Bridgette also learns that Clark and Lana have become engaged, calling him a ladies man. Justice Bridgette assisted Dr. Swann, Chloe, and Lex on Watchtower while Clark and Oliver's team saved Bart from Victoria Hardwick and stop the Phantom's shells. At the Kent Barn, Bridgette agreed with Dr. Swann's idea of calling the team the Justice League. She then decided to stay and help Clark find the Phantom. Phantom When Clark prepared to go after the Phantom when Lex and Lionel figure out the location, Dr. Swann warns Clark that he'll need help since the Phantom is dangerous with Bridgette pointing to the shells as an example, but Clark speeds off anyway. Bizarro When Clark returned from fighting the Phantom, now dubbed Bizarro, Bridgette agreed with Chloe's statement that the Council were jerks for banishing the Phantom. After hearing about John leaving the Phantom on Mars, Bridgette agreed to help Lex and Clark look for a blond woman who saved Lex when the dam collapsed. Kara When Bridgette discovers that the mysterious girl is her niece, Kara, she is exuberant. She also comforts Kara over the destruction of Krypton. Bridgette also notes how Kara's heat vision was activated when she took a look at Lex. When Dr. Swann explains about Zor-El, Bridgette states that Kara's mother Alura was her best friend. Bridgette then introduces Kara to Patricia. After Clark, Kara, Lex, and Patricia retrieve the ship, Bridgette goes with the gang to visit Martha and introduce her to Kara. Alura Kara has a flashback to when Bridgette was Lara, and she introduces her and her mother Alura to Kal-El, explaining how his name means "Star Child". Blue Bridgette arrives with Virgil at the Fortress of Solitude after Kara discovers a crystal with Alura's voice coming from it. She then sighs that super-speeding doesn't agree with her stomach. Bridgette then meets her old friend Alura again and explains how she was Gold K'd, taking her superpowers. Bridgette and Alura then talk about their children's childhood, much to their children's embarrassment. She also smiles at Chloe's exclamation of "ew" over the clone of Clark's aunt. Bridgette then joins Clark, Kara, and Dr. Swann when Zor-El kidnaps Alura and takes her to the Fortress. She then encourages Clark to do what's necessary for Clark to stop Zor-El, destroying the Blue Crystal and destroying the clones. Once he does and Kara leaves angrily, Clark zooms off as well, with Bridgette calling out to Clark. Persona Bridgette is with the gang when they make a plan to deal with Bizarro and comments that their plan to use Blue Kryptonite to destroy his physical form and let his wraith be is better than nothing. She then talked to the gang after Bizarro was stopped. Descent After Lionel's murder by the other Lex, Bridgette arrived and explained Veritas with Dr. Swann. She also revealed that they used the name of a friend of theirs Traveler for Clark's Veritas codename, and his mother never talked to them again. After Lana was made comatose by Brainiac, she comforted Clark. She also comforted Lex, saying that Lionel really did care for him. She also explained that it wasn't like when she lost her powers as she never experienced them, but she does say that no matter how bad things get, Lex will never be alone. Bridgette then attended Lionel's funeral with the others. Arctic After a visit from Lana and hearing Clark's plan to destroy Brainiac, Bridgette tried to appease Chloe's nervousness by saying that killing Brainiac was a gray area, but she ultimately agreed that killing Brainiac was the right thing to do, despite having reservations about it. Odyssey Four weeks later, Bridgette checked up on Tess' condition as she was investigating the crash of the Fortress prior to an investigation by the Justice League. Bridgette then reunited with Clark and Lex after Oliver brought them back from Russia, worrying about his powerless condition before John restored his powers. Bloodline When Clark, Lois, and Kara went missing, Bridgette arrived at Watchtower with Dr. Swann. She wondered where Chloe was when she arrived, having had lunch with Davis Bloome. When the trio return with Kara's old dog Argo, Bridgette goes with Dr. Swann and Clark to confront a phantom that escaped with them and possessed Lois, despite Clark and Dr. Swann's protests. After Kara reimprisoned Faora and saved Lois, Bridgette and Dr. Swann noticed a message she left behind that read "Doomsday is coming." She then runs into Davis, who insists that Lois stabbed him. Davis then tries to demonstrate but fails as the knife shatters. Bridgette then joins Clark and Dr. Swann at the rebuilt Fortress of Solitude where Davis is revealed to Doomsday. When Davis rushes off, Bridgette states that what Davis is will be beyond reasoning with. Abyss Bridgette accompanied Clark and Dr. Swann into the Fortress with Chloe and tried to keep Clark calm as Jor-El restored her memories. After Chloe was kidnapped by Doomsday, Bridgette went with Dr. Swann to help and met the Legion of Superheroes. Smallville: Wayne Sacred Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann to explain the location of the Crystal of Air. She then went to spend time at the Farm while Clark went to China with their private jet, with Bridgette expecting Clark to be impressed by the fact that they owned a jet. During Dr. Swann's discussion of his family, Bridgette comforted him. She also explained to Martha how she got depowered by Gold Kryptonite. She also learned the pea story from Martha before meeting Chloe. When she figures out that she knows Clark's secret and that she's Clark's girlfriend, she admits that she's Clark's biological mother. Bridgette then meets up with Clark again and explains how she got Clark's blanket, sent with him to Earth, from Dr. Swann's mother, the blanket being a family heirloom. She also admitted how it was hard sending Clark away as he was their miracle child. She then heads home after dinner. Commencement Bridgette arrived with Dr. Swann and Bruce to attend Clark's graduation, having clung to Dr. Swann's wheel chair when he used Super Breath to speed there. After witnessing Clark's graduation, she heard about the Meteor Shower and asked Clark to be safe when he went to get the Stone of Air. She also reprimanded Bruce for calling Lana a witch, not knowing about Isobel until Bruce told her. Bridgette and Dr. Swann then met up with Clark at the cave as they arrived in the Arctic and created the Fortress of Solitude. Bridgette then joked about there being no pressure with him entering a new stage of his life. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Leech Bridgette was helping Dr. Swann find the Meta-Humans. Lillian reported that Eric Summers is the Traveler, which Bridgette disbelieves. When she hears that Eric attacked a boy, she demanded to know who it was and is horrified to learn that it was Clark Kent. She then tells her to do what she has to do, but she also assures Lillian that Eric isn't the Traveler. During a video conference later, Bridgette agreed with Dr. Swann that Lillian was wrong in kidnapping Eric and brought it around to how she killed Tina Greer. She stops once Dr. Swann tells them to, so Bridgette stops. After the conference, Bridgette observes the image of Clark stopping a bus several weeks ago. She then explains how this is the only video evidence, the guard of the Metropolis museum, the only witness, was bought off. Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:House of El Category:Swanns Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:5' Category:5'6"